


Kindheitserinnerung

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kleine IwaOi-Fluff-Fic ;)





	Kindheitserinnerung

Wieder ein neuer Tag, an dem er morgens vor dem Haus seines besten Freundes wartete, damit sie zusammen zur Schule gehen konnten. Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal, wieso er sich das immer noch antat und jeden Tag dessen Gesellschaft ertrug. Nein, genaugenommen war es nicht dessen Gesellschaft, die ihn störte, sondern die Ansammlung von Mädchen, die seinen besten Freund jeden Tag umgarnte und mit denen er auch noch jedesmal flirten musste. Sogar ab und an mit einer von ihnen auf ein Date ging. Es störte Iwaizumi jeden Tag mehr und er würde ihn am liebsten einfach jedes Mal von dieser Scharr an Mädchen wegziehen wollen. Seit dem letzten Turnier in ihrem Bezirk und der Niederlage gegen Karasuno schien sich sein bester Freund nur noch mehr in diese Dates zu flüchten, um sich abzulenken. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, als wenn Oikawa irgendeine dieser Verabredungen wirklich ernst meinte und irgendwas für eins dieser Mädchen empfand. Dennoch fühlte er ein Gefühl der Eifersucht in sich hochkommen, je häufiger er etwas dergleichen mitbekam. Wann hatte es eigentlich angefangen, dass er in Oikawa mehr sah, als nur seinen besten Freund? Zumindest wirklich ernsthaft wahrgenommen hatte er es erst seit dem letzten Turnier und seit er sich an etwas aus ihrer Kindheit erinnert hatte. Davor war Oikawa für ihn doch nur sein bester Freund gewesen, auch, wenn er sich viel zu häufig wie ein Idiot verhielt und Iwaizumi mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass er auf ihn aufpassen musste. Aber dieser Satz aus seiner Kindheit ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, dabei war es dämlich deswegen darauf zu schließen, dass er etwas für Oikawa empfand. Damals waren sie Kinder gewesen und sein bester Freund hatte es bestimmt eh inzwischen vergessen.  
„Iwa-chan?“, wurde er von Oikawas fröhlicher Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „träumst du?“  
„Ach quatsch, du brauchst halt so lange“, entgegnete Iwaizumi, bevor sie ihren Schulweg antraten. Zumindest sorgte es dafür, dass er diese Gedanken fürs erste verdrängte. Zumindest solange, bis sie an ihrer Schule ankamen und sich erneut einige Mädchen auf seinen besten Freund zubewegten und ihn umschwärmten. Leicht die Augen verdrehend wandte sich Iwaizumi ab und bewegte sich auf den Eingang des Schulgebäudes zu. Seit dem letzten Turnier brauchten sie schließlich nicht mehr unbedingt zum Training zu gehen, da sie sich nur noch auf ihren Abschluss vorbereiten mussten. Allerhöchstens am Nachmittag waren sie nochmal dort, um die anderen des Volleyballteams etwas zu unterstützen.  
„Iwa-chan, warte doch!“, schrie Oikawa hinter ihm her, so dass Iwaizumi schließlich doch noch stoppte und sich neben dem Eingang zum Schulgebäude umdrehte und seinen besten Freund ansah.  
„Was denn?“, fragte Iwaizumi und lehnte sich mit einem Arm gegen die Wand neben dem Eingang, sah Oikawa an, wie dieser auf ihn zu gelaufen kam. Nebenbei warf er den Mädchen hinter seinem besten Freund einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, die vor sich hinkicherten und tuschelten.  
„Warum gehst du denn einfach weiter, Iwa-chan?“, fragte Oikawa mit theatralisch weinerliche Stimme, was Iwaizumi dazu brachte die Augen zu verdrehen.  
Einerseits nervte es ihn, andererseits fand er ihn aber auch irgendwie zu süß, wenn er ihn so ansah. Was Iwaizumi allerdings nicht zugab, sonst würde er seinen besten Freund gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten können. „Du warst doch scheinbar noch beschäftigt und ich wollte dich nicht stören“, sagte er schließlich mit einem leicht gereizten Tonfall, während sich seine Augen auf die Mädchen ein Stück von ihnen entfernt richteten. „Dein Fanclub wartet scheinbar auf dich.“ Der Satz klang sarkastischer, als er es eigentlich ausdrücken wollte, aber Iwaizumi war in dem Moment auch zu wütend und wohl auch etwas eifersüchtig.  
„Stimmt!“, sagte Oikawa auch noch und grinste vor sich hin, was Iwaizumi dazu brachte, ihn nur noch entsetzter anzusehen. Warum konnte er diesen Kerl nicht einfach hassen?  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wie sehr ihm Oikawa doch eigentlich nur auf die Nerven ging, spürte er einen Griff nach seiner Hand und sah überrascht zu seinem besten Freund, der allerdings nur lächelnd zu den Mädchen vor dem Schulgebäude sah. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich euch etwas gestehe ...“, sagte Oikawa und schmunzelte, nebenbei Iwaizumis Hand nicht loslassend, „Iwa-chan und ich sind so etwas wie verlobt.“ Zwinkernd sah er noch einen Moment die Mädchen an, bevor er seinen Kopf zu Iwaizumi drehte und ihn anlächelte, dessen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck einen Moment genießend und ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
„Wa-“, fing Iwaizumi an, etwas überrumpelt von der ganzen Aktion seines besten Freundes, bevor sich sein Blick allerdings verfinsterte, „ich hoffe, dass ist jetzt keins deiner kleinen Spielchen!“  
„Ich würde nie meine Spielchen mit dir treiben, Iwa-chan“, sagte Oikawa, ihm geradewegs in die Augen sehend, „aber du erinnerst dich doch auch daran, oder?“  
„Das will ich doch hoffen“, brummte Iwaizumi, immer noch etwas skeptisch zu seinem besten Freund sehend, bevor er allerdings auch schmunzelte. Also hatte Oikawa diese Sache von damals auch nicht vergessen. Er war ja selbst genau aus dem Grund so etwas wie eifersüchtig auf Oikawas Fanclub gewesen.  
Vor sich hinschmunzelnd trat Oikawa durch den Eingang des Schulgebäudes, seinen Freund mit sich ziehend, bevor er schließlich nebenbei weitersprach: „Ach ja, die Mädchen, die mich vorhin aufgehalten haben, gehören nur indirekt zu meinem Fanclub. Eigentlich sind sie Mitglieder eines BL-Fanclubs an unserer Schule.“ Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf Oikawas Lippen: „Weißt du, wie oft die mich damit genervt haben, ob wir nicht endlich zusammen sind?“ Er seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. „Nur kann ich ja nichts dafür, wenn du immer nur gemein zu mir bist, Iwa-chan!“  
„Wer flirtet denn hier jeden Tag mit so gut wie jedem Mädchen der Schule?“, entgegnete Iwaizumi die Augen verdrehend, „also fang nicht damit an, dass es meine Schuld wäre.“  
„Du hättest nur einfach mal was netter zu mir sein können, Iwa-chan“, sagte Oikawa und blickte ihn mit großen Augen von der Seite her an, ein wenig schmollend.  
Die Reaktion darauf war ein leichter Klapps auf den Hinterkopf, bevor Iwaizumi seinen Freund schließlich zu sich zog und ihm einen kurzen, eindringlichen Kuss aufdrückte. „Eine Sache will ich allerdings noch geklärt haben ...“, fing Iwaizumi danach an und sah Oikawa ernst in die Augen, „solltest du noch einmal mit irgendeinem dieser Mädchen flirten, bekommst du wirklich Ärger mit mir.“  
„Okay, verstanden!“, grinste Oikawa und lief dann fröhlich weiter den Gang entlang.  
Erneut verdrehte Iwaizumi die Augen, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie lange das wohl anhielt. Immerhin kannte er Oikawa gut genug. Worauf ließ er sich eigentlich gerade ein? Nur wegen dem, was Oikawa in ihrer Kindheit gesagt hatte...

_„Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass Iwa-chan und ich heiraten werden, wenn wir groß sind?“_


End file.
